A Day for Stalking
by PsychicDash
Summary: Lucas stalks Ness for a day! What shall happen? One-shot! Rated T just in case...


**Welp, here's another story by me! ENJOY. I own nothing from Nintendo! The only thing I own is the weird plot. :D NessXLucas (hell yeah) **

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

"Okay, I'm going to do it. TODAY IS THE DAY!" I say to myself while standing on top of my bed.

It was 8 in the morning and Ness was already in the cafeteria eating with his friends (excluding me). I told him I wanted to stay back and clean up the room, but I LIED! I chuckle evilly. I only stayed back so I can prep myself. A devilish smile appears on my face as I rub my hands together.

"Here we go!" I say aloud, taking out my checklist. Bouncing a little on my bed, I quickly go over my list of items that I might need for today.

"Let's see here... backpack, check, wrapped omelette, check, binoculars, check, unnecessary grenades, check..." I mumble out the rest of the items. YES! Everything is here! Now I can get to work.

I jump off my bed and fling my backpack onto my shoulders. Next, I take out a yellow bandana and tie it around my forehead like Snake does with his. Then I dip my two fingers into a paint bucket filled with black paint and make two black lines under each of my eyes like the football players do. To be honest, I had no idea why they do that, but I just did it to look cool. And the reason for the yellow bandanna, well, it went really good with my hair...

Other than that, I wore my usual clothes. Now, it was time to head out.

"Operation: Stalk Ness, IS A GO!" I yell at the top of my lungs. No one was around to hear it, so who cares? Besides, it really brings confidence into me because today is the day I will not be shy! You know, I'm usually shy around other people, but when I'm by myself, ooh boy, things start getting weird.

I dart towards the door, but just as I do, I pass my dresser with a mirror on it. I back up and align myself in the middle of it, checking myself out.

"Lookin' good~" I say to myself as I flexed in front of it. I flick my hair into place and make sure it's standing up PERFECTLY. No other way will do. After that, I head out of my shared room with Ness, and bolted for the cafeteria.

The run there was nothing new, except the fact that I kept tripping on air. Really, something is wrong with my legs! Once I ran around a corner I accidentally bump into Ike, causing him to drop his food.

"MY SANDWIIIIIICCCCHHHHH!" he yelled dramatically, getting on his knees. Then he jerked his vision on me.

Uh oh.

"LUCAS!" he shouts angrily. "You..." He puts his hand on my head turns my head towards his dead sandwich. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know sandwiches could die!" I cower at his presence. I had no idea what to do, so I took out my wrapped omelette and held it in front of him. "H-Here! Take this!"

"What is that...?" he asked.

"It's an omelette," I reply.

"What's an omelette?"

I look at Ike with a gaping mouth.

"W-Well what do you expect from a guy that only eats sandwiches and hot pockets all day?" he adds.

I stand there, staring at him. I have never pitied a person so much in my whole life.

"You poor, _poor_ soul... here, just take it." I force it into his hands, along with a fork. "I'm not even hungry anymore."

"Uhhh, cool. Thanks. So do I have to microwave it for 2 minutes, or put it inbetween some bread?" he says, clearly confused.

"Ike, please." I felt like crying for this poor guy. This abused man that has only eaten hot pockets and sandwiches. "You'll... you'll figure it out." I give him a reassuring pat on the back and continue my walk towards the cafeteria.

As soon as I get a few feet away from him, I look back to see how he was doing.

...He was unfolding the omelette stupidly. "HOW DOES THIS THING WORK?" he says aloud.

I sigh. Why, Ike? WHY. For a moment, I only let one tear stream down my left eye.

I take a deep breath, and continue my mission.

When I finally get to the door that leads into the mess hall, I look through the little window on it to check the obstacles I might encounter.

Hmmm... Ness, TL, Red, Pit, Popo, and Nana were sitting _all_ the way in the back. And there's a bunch of tables and people blocking the way. I groan. Great, now I gotta go all the way over there just to stalk my beloved Ness. Well, anything for him! A determined smile crosses my face.

I open the door slowly and look towards the nearest thing to hide behind. A trash can. I quickly ran while keeping my head down, and hid behind it. It's not close enough. I sneak a peek around the trash can and spot an empty table. So I bent around the trash can and rolled across the floor and ducked underneath it. _Still_ not close enough. I groan once again. I climb to the top of the table and then performed awesome flips onto one table, then another, and then finally land on the one right next to Ness' table. But before he, or anyone at the table could notice me, I slid under it.

However, everyone _but_ Ness' table saw what I did. Which caused them to applaud me loudly. Damn! Ness will see me! So, I shot them a 'please... SHUT UP' look and they quieted down.

Phew, that was close. If Ness noticed me this early, 'Operation: Stalk Ness' would be a complete failure. But let's not dwell on that topic. It's time to stare at Ness for as long as I want~

**Ness' POV**

"Haha!" I laugh. TL's jokes get me everytime. But I wonder what Lucas is doing. He hasn't even come out for breakfast yet! He should be done with his cleaning by now. Eh, the dirty mirror probably stopped him in his tracks again.

I continue gobbling down my steak, when all of a sudden, I see a familiar figure enter the cafeteria at the corner of my eye. What the hell? Who's that guy, and why's he hiding behind the trash can?

I lean in closer to see what that guy's next move is. He rolls under an empty table. I inspected him carefully, and the only thing I leeched from him was that he had a tiny body and blonde hair. Wait a minute...

My eyes widened. IT'S LUCAS! But what the hell was he doing? I avert my eyes from him to make him think I don't know about his presence, and focus my eyes on my food. However, I'm staring at him very strongly with my peripheral vision. He just did a bunch of badass flips on top of the tables, and now he's settled under the table just next to mine. Damn, that was good. I would have clapped too, if I wasn't so busy trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Then, after that, he did nothing else. It was only one minute later, that I finally knew what he was doing.

A facepalm landed on my face. He...he's stalking me. Okay sure, I knew he had a "crush" on me the last time I secretly read his mind in his sleep, but this is just taking it a little bit _too_ far. Why can't he just ask me out already? I like him too, probably just as much. Oh yeah, I forgot. He's too shy. If I were him I'd probably stalk me too...

Hehe, I guess I'll just let him stare. And while he does, I'll make sure he enjoys _every_ second of it.

**Lucas' POV**

I'm just sitting here, staring at Ness while giggling like an idiot. He was just too good looking! A perverted smile that I've never shown to anyone, appeared on my face. Ness please, BE MINE ALREADY!

I was just about to scoot up closer, until Ness did something I didn't expect. He put a piece of steak on his fork and just starting... licking it. No, he wasn't just licking it, he was _licking_ it. A massive blush went on my face as I fixed my eyes on him. The way his tongue made contact with the juicy piece of steak as he smoothly brushed his tastebuds all around it, savoring and tasting the food. I could even see the drips of steak sauce stream down the length of his tongue, landing on the corners of his lips. From there, he _slowly_ licked the remains off. The slowness was so agonizing...

But that was just one piece so far. Ness still had about half a steak left. I thought he was gonna stop after that piece, but he just kept repeating, and repeating, AND REPEATING.

I held my face in my hands as I cringed beneath the table. My face was blood red now, and I wouldn't be surprised if my whole head decided to explode from pressure.

Oh my GODDDDDDDD! W-What was he doing? I know very well people don't eat their steak like that! But then again, Ness had a thing for steak.

... I have never been so jealous of a steak in my whole life.

**Ness' POV**

I continue to lick my steak, and as I do, I can see Lucas blushing more harder by the second. Nothing can explain how hard I want to laugh my ass off. Lucas was just too easy to mess with!

"Wow Ness, you sure are enjoying that piece of steak..." TL asked weirdly.

"Yes, yes I am," I reply, "I happen to like savoring my food."

Great, now I _really_ wanna laugh my ass off now.

"Well, you gotta hurry up and eat, today is Pool Day!" TL said happily. The rest of the table cheered as he said that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" I take the rest of my uneaten steak and throw it in the trash can. As soon as I did, everyone got up and headed out of the cafeteria, then I did too.

Pool Day, huh? A devilish smile envelopes my whole face.

**Lucas' POV**

I got up from my seizure to see everyone in the cafeteria leaving, including Ness. Thank god, the steak situation is finally over. When Ness and his friends were out of the cafeteria, I slipped out from under the table. Then I took a moment think over the Pool Day situation.

Hmm... Pool Day, which means Ness is gonna swim, but if he's gonna swim he's gonna have to get rid of his clothes and then...

I choke, but it was the good kind of choke. Then my mind started going off on its own.

_Ness + Swimming = Half naked and wet_

I... I'M TOTALLY GOING! AAAHHH!

I squeal inside my head. But as I do, my arms actually flailed around happily. Until Snake approached me.

"Heh," he says, "nice bandana, it's perfect for a person who doesn't know how to camouflage." Then he left.

I was about to say, "thank you" until I realized he was insulting me. A growl escaped my mouth. Yellow is a color you can camouflage with, right? Ugh, nevermind, I got some stalking to get back to.

After that, I rushed out the doors Ness went through and ran towards the place where Pool Day is always held. When I got there, of course, my future boyfriend was already there.

He and everyone were now entering the area used for Pool Day, and I, keeping a safe distance, was entering too. Then something hit me. Before anyone can actually go in the pool, they are required to change into their swimming attire, no exceptions. The boys go into boy's locker room, and the girls go into theirs to get their already prepped swimming gear and to change in them. I know that seems pretty simple, but... it's just that the boys locker room is just one huge rectangular room with the lockers _on_ the walls. Which means, nothing to hide behind...

I take a huge gulp as I stand right outside the boy's locker room. Of course, I thought of just waiting until Ness is done and already at the pool, but I can't because Master Hand fixed up the doors. To put it simple, the doors to the boy's locker room locks itself at a specific time, and then opens up at a specific time. Master Hand did this to avoid other people from stealing our clothes. Sure, we have locks on our individual lockers, but we all know _anyone_ can break those. I sigh. Darn it.

My hands clung onto my hair as I was in the middle of frustration. Until Snake came to my side.

"Hey kid," greeted Snake.

"Oh," I reply coldly, "it's you."

"I just wanted to say sorry about that little comment I made on you in the cafeteria, I guess I just got a little jealous of how well it went with your hair."

I smile and take the loose cloth hanging from my bandana and start fiddling with it. "It's okay, Snake." I knew my bandana went good with my hair!

"Yeah, and I see you're having a little problem with your stalking," he added.

"S-Stalking? H-How did you know I was?" I asked.

"Oh please, Lucas. You're wearing a bandana, you have paint on your face, a backpack has been hanging on your shoulders all day, and you'd be flipping over tables like a pro. Trust me, I know stalking when I see it."

"O-Okay," I give in. "And yeah, I do have a problem, I-"

"Shhhh. No need to tell me, I'm the expert here. I'm guessing that the person you are trying to stalk is in the boy's locker room, and since there's basically nothing to hide behind in there, you are confused on how you will dress out without him noticing your presence. Annnd... you really like the guy you're stalking,"

If I wasn't surprised about how spot-on Snake was, I would have gotten on my knees while saying, "MASTER! I'M NOT WORTHY!" However, Snake knowing all this creeped me out too.

"Y-You're so right," I admit, "but do you have any ideas on how to solve it?"

"I have one, I call it, 'THE PLAN THAT NEVER FAILS' because, you know, it never fails, eheheeh. Get it?" Snake nudges me on the arm.

Okay, he's definitely pushing that joke there. If it was even a joke to start with. However, I fake a laugh, just to humor him and to get on his good side.

"Hahahaa!"

"Heh, looks like you know real jokes when you hear it," he says, patting my head. "Alright, so here's what we do..." Snake and I huddle up together.

**Ness' POV**

I get inside the boy's locker room and begin opening up my locker. I take my swimming gear out and lay them on the bench beside me as I sit down for a little rest. I wonder what Lucas is doing... since it's basically impossible for him to get in here without me noticing.

I sigh as I lay my head back. He's probably gonna give up on his whole "stalking mission" and just go to his room and weep about how his "plan" failed. Even I went through all the ways of how Lucas could get inside the boy's locker room without me seeing him, and none of them worked.

Now, I really can't help but blame myself for Lucas missing out on Pool Day. I don't care about the whole stalking thing now, I just want him to be here having fun with me, to see his bright smiling face, to see him in those tight trunks of his...

And just when I thought Lucas would never come, Snake entered the locker room, with one of those boxes he hides under, in his hands. I looked carefully at the box in his hands and how delicately Snake laid it down on the floor. By now, everyone had their attention on it.

"Hey Snake! What's in the box?" Ike asked, kicking it.

"Something delicate," he said as he grabbed Ike by the collar, "and you better think twice before kicking it again."

"Woah... hold your horses, it was just a little kick," Ike replied, going back to his locker.

"But still, what's in the box?" Red continued the conversation. On impulse, he started opening the it.

"HANDS OFF!" Snake yelled, smacking Red's hand. "And that's goes to all of you." He pointed towards everyone. "This box is IMPORTANT!"

Cogs started turning in my head, until I finally figured out what could be in that box.

...No. Way. HE COULDN'T BE! What the hell, Lucas? Despite the fact that I was busy wondering what was going through Lucas' head when he agreed to come sneaking in inside a box, a big smile landed on my face. He didn't give up! Awwww, he tries so hard. I grinned at the box. Damn it, Lucas, why are you so _cute_?

**Lucas' POV**

This. is. EMBARRASSING. Ow! And who the heck kicked the box?

Snake, your ideas are just, HORRIBLE. Why a box? A box, out of all things!

I know the box got me in without Ness noticing me, but still! If people were to find out it's _me_ who's in this box, I'd be a complete laughing stock! Everyone would call me 'Lucas, the Box Boy'! Either that, or everyone would accuse Snake as some kind of pedophile that's trying to kidnap me.

Okay, screw it, who cares? As long as my darling Ness doesn't know it's me, then I'm good! Now, it's time to get my clothes. I peek outside a tiny hole in my box and look for my locker...

Which just happens to be right next to Ness'. Great. My locker just _had_ to be right next to his. And yes, when I say that, I'm leaving out the fact that I chose the locker myself.

Woah. And just now, I realize why I did choose that locker.

I laugh so stupidly."Heeheheeh..."

Ness is getting dressed is his swimming trunks now. I watch him as he removes that striped shirt of his, revealing his smooth, naked back. Now I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear like an idiot. And it just got worse as he unzipped his shorts, and pulled it down. By now, if anyone were to take a look at me, they would probably mistake me for a special ed kid.

I was about to enter my own dreamland of Ness, until I remember what I had to do.

I switch my gaze onto Snake(who's already dressed) and whisper to him. "Pssstt! Snaaake!" I say quietly.

"Yeah, kid?" he replies in the same volume as me.

"My locker is next to the hot guy- I mean the _guy_ I'm trying to stalk... can you go get my stuff? My locker number is 37, 15, 4"

"Got it. I'll be back in a few," he said.

**Snake's POV**

Now's my time to shine. I owe this kid my actions. Not to mention, I just _love _sneaking around. _Love_ it. I could even write a book on my pure love for sneaking. But let's not do that.

_Sneak, sneak, sneak. SNNNEEAAAKKKK... _

I walk cautiously towards Lucas' locker and see the person who's right next to it. And it's Ness. So _he's_ the guy Lucas likes. Pffftttt...

I cup one of my hands around my mouth. _Don't fucking laugh..._

Well, I _guess_ they would make a good couple. They're both PSI users and they are best friends. And let's not forget they are both guys. Hmmm... I wonder who's gonna top. Ness probably, because he's sorta bigger than Lucas and...

I smack myself lightly across the face. OKAY! BACK TO WORK! I'm beginning to overthink things now.

I crawl across the floor until I'm right behind Ness. Then, ever so quietly... I grab him by the neck, cover his mouth with my hand, and suffocate him. Wait no, not _suffocate _him, I mean like, you know, putting him to sleep for awhile?

When I knew he had enough, I lowered his body carefully onto the ground. Then as soon as I turned around, I see everyone's eyes set on me. Their mouths were either gaping, or busy gasping in fear. Heck, I even heard Lucas squeak from here. I give my best facepalm.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN... He's just asleep. God, you guys act like you've never seen me do that before, when in actuality, I'VE DONE IT ABOUT A BILLION TIMES!" I yell.

That seemed to get everyone's attention off of me. Once they got back to their things, I opened Lucas' locker and took out his swimming trunks, sunscreen, and... what the hell is that? I dug deeper into his locker a pulled out some pink floaties. PFFFTTTT...

I get on the ground compressing my laughs as hard as I could as I banged my fist on the floor. OH MY GOD, LUCAS. This kid just made my year!

Then I clumsily closed up his locker and made my way back to him. When I got there, I couldn't help but have a stupid grin on my face while I handed him his things...and his floaties.

MISSION COMPLETE.

...HAHAHAHAAHAAAAH!

**Lucas' POV**

Snake hands me my clothes and my floaties. Finally! Now I can dress out! I take a second glance at my floaties. Boy, I hope he didn't make fun of me...

I also hope Ness is okay! I mean, Snake just went over there and literally man handled the guy. If Ness becomes handicapped due to that, I'm gonna- I'M GONNA THROW A ROCK AT HIM! No wait, that doesn't seem to be enough. I'll uhhh, hit him with my stick? My stick is pretty strong.

While thinking, I managed to put on my clothes as I was under the box. I know I could have dressed out of the box since Ness was asleep, but if I did, Ness' _friends_ would see me, therefore, telling him about me. Yeah, that's right, I'm thinking this whole plan through because I'M SOOO SNEEAAKKKYYY!

After I changed, I put my regular attire and my floaties in my backpack. Considering that I'll be hiding instead of swimming, I didn't think I would need them. But just when I was about to take my bandana off, Snake stopped me.

"Hey, KID!" he called. Apparently, he could see me through the little hole the box. God, his eyesight was sharp. _Too_ sharp. That's freaky...

"Y-yeah?"

"Leave that bandana on."

"Why?" I ask.

He sighed. "That bandana... it is the little piece you wear that represents you and your mission. And removing it before your mission is over, that is just disgraceful." He pointed to his bandana, which he hasn't taken off. "See this here? I got a mission I have to do here in Brawl. And I vow to never take it off until it's over."

I look at him. But it wasn't just one of those ordinary looks, I gave him the one that showed him I looked up to him. However, that look changed after I thought about how long he must have had that thing on. Eugh...

And I did just as he said, I left that bandana on. At that moment, Master Hand made an announcement through the speakers of the locker room, as usual.

_"Attention brawlers, you now have five minutes to leave all of your stuff in your lockers, and to head out towards the pool. Of course, accessories and all that can be brought, but whatever is lost, I will not be held accountable. Enjoy Pool Day! Oh, and one more thing. Please...please do not use the pool as a restroom..._"

With that, everyone in the locker room cheered as they ran out the doors and splashed into the pool, except for Wario, who was busy sulking over the last thing Master Hand said not to do. I took a look at Ness, he was already awake and walking out the doors with all his friends. When he was a safe distance away, I got out of Snake's box and resumed my stalking. YES! NESS STILL HASN'T CAUGHT ME! EHEHEHEHEEHH!

Woah, calm down Lucas. I take a deep breath. I guess you could say I'm just getting a little overexcited about this. Well anyways, I walk behind Ness a couple of feet away, hiding behind anyone or anything that's bigger than me if he decides to look back for no reason.

Meanwhile, he and his friends were talking, laughing, you know, just the things friends were supposed to do. By now, I noticed that they were heading to our usual spot, which is by the far end of this GIGANTIC pool where we, ourselves, called it the "Kids Only" area. Since it was far away from the older people and it was only us who's around it. There were beach balls, chairs, umbrellas built into the ground to shade us from the sun if we sat under it, mini stands on the side that gave out free food, and everything that just looked straight up lively. Hmm... let's put it simple. It looked like the most expensive pool party ever.

When they finally got there, some of them immediately jumped into the pool, and some of them sat on the pool chairs set to the side, Ness was one of those people. As for me, I freaking bolted for the nearest bush to Ness and hid behind it. Once hidden, I set my backpack to the side, laid down on my stomach, whipped out my awesome binoculars, and stared through the bush to see him. Yes... this position was perfect. I could see a half naked Ness from here. I giggle.

But that's kinda weird. Whenever it's pool day, Ness _always_ jumps into the pool first. Now he's lounging on the pool chair. Eh, whatever. He could do anything he wants. As long as I'm there to see how sexily he does it.

**Ness' POV**

I collasped onto the nearest pool chair and lay their tiredly. What the hell? I feel like someone choked me until I fainted. All well, it's probably just me.

Hey wait a minute, I almost forgot! Lucas is still stalking me! I look around with my peripheral vision. Lets see, where would Lucas be hiding? I bet he's hiding behind a bush or something...

Oh, he _is_. He's right there, in that bush near me. I swear, that bandana and hair of his is not helping him camouflage at all.

I turn my head a little to stare at him even more with my peripheral vision. Good god, he even brought binoculars. I let a smile cross my face as I shook my head. Oh Lucas~

Well, time to get to it. I get up from my chair and head for the diving board. We don't want Lucas to get bored of staring at me, do we?

**Lucas' POV**

"THE TARGET HAS MADE MOVEMENT!" I say aloud, focusing into the binoculars.

Right now, Ness was walking to the diving board. I sigh pleasurably. Even his _walking_ can get me in a rush. What's wrong with me?

Once on top of the diving board, I can see him getting reading to dive. But before he does, he removes his hat and throws it all the way down onto the side of the pool. After that, he blissfully brushes his fingers through his hair. Oh my god. Damn, he looks _so_ sexy when he does that. And it gets me every time. EVERY. TIME.

I shifted myself on the ground. Ugh, the dirt is getting on my chest. I wipe it off real quick and resume my staring. Ness is about to jump now. He readies his feet and jumps off gracefully. However, the jump wasn't really anything new, but what was new is what he did _after_ it.

Ness was submerged in the water for awhile, but when he came up, he came _up..._merman style. The water splashed around him as he took a long gasp for air. His hair even flipped hotly as he emerged. And I'm not high when I say this, but, the water that was splashing around him looked like freaking _sparks. _Quiet giggles erupted from my mouth.

Then he finally came back onto land. His face was red from the sun's rays beating down on him, creating a somewhat lewd look on his face. Water was streaming down his slim, masculine body, and the wetness caused his trunks to stick to his skin, which really brought out the outline of his...

I cringe as I tightened the grip on my binoculars. A deep blush lands on my face. L-Let's just forget what I was about to say there...

I really thought that was all he was going to do. That is, until his hands started working in more ways than one. His right hand slyly crept up and down his chest, gently caressing himself. While his left hand was smoothing out the wrinkles the water caused on his trunks. That hand went _awfully_ close to that spot. Chills ran down my back as I continued staring. And if I wasn't so busy literally having a mental seizure over Ness, I probably would have mistaken him for one of those hot guys on the sexy Coca Cola commercials.

Damn, how I wish I could just record this on video so I can repeat it to myself daily... OH! _That's_ what I forgot! My camera! Fiddlesticks. All well, it's not like I'll forget what I just saw here in one day. I probably won't forget it my whole life. Well, looks like I can never look at Ness the same way again. I concentrate my eyes on him again.

Oh, now he's biting his lip.

I let go of my binoculars and drop my face into the dirt. BREAK TIME.

**Ness' POV**

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt.

Wow Lucas! I wasn't even trying!

I was just about to collapse to the ground in my laughter, until Toon Link came up to me with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Hey Ness! It's getting pretty hot out, so you want some?" He shows me the two cones. "It's your pick. You can choose chocolate or vanilla, I really don't care."

"Hmmm... I pick vanilla," I say, taking the cone. "Thanks TL!"

"No problemo!" TL says, saluting. He stands next to me and starts eating his cone.

However, I take my time eating mine. Just like I said, 'I happen to like savoring my food.'

**Lucas' POV**

I finally cooled myself down enough to completely obliterate the blush from my face. Now it's time to get back to my mission. I take a deep breath and then return the binoculars to my face. Then all at once, the red blush I took so long to get rid of, came back.

Good lord, he had an ice cream cone in his hands. And he did what I expected him to, he was _licking _it. With his eyes closed, he rolled his tongue across the smooth surface of the sweet, delicate cream as his hands curved around the entire cone, keeping it from falling. But then the ice cream just _had _to get on more of Ness' body. It might have just been me, but it was like the ice cream was a person itself, and is trying to just, get itself _all _over him. Seriously! The melted cream got on his fingers, chest, and his lips. It was literally molesting him!

However, from the sight of Ness, he most certainly did not look like a dirty mess. No, he looked like a hot, sticky, wet, and creamy mess. A mess that I'd like to clean up myself...

But apparently, he beat me to that activity. Because he was already cleaning _himself_ up. First, he started off with his fingers, taking each in his mouth one by one. Sucking and licking the sides of them, he put on the most lewd face I've ever seen.

As soon as I saw that unbelievable look on his face, I freaking bailed. At least, I did inside my mind, but my hands wouldn't drop the binoculars, and my eyes wouldn't stop staring. I COULDN'T CONTROL THEM! It's like a curse has been put on them! Looks like I had no choice but to just lie down and stare at him. I whimper slightly.

Now Ness is heading for the cream that dripped onto his chest. He unhurriedly lowered one of his hands down towards the middle part of his chest. Then he took a finger, and traced it over the white, creamy mess that laid there. Once he gathered it on his fingers he casually raised it up to his mouth, slipped out his tongue, and licked it lustingly. His tongue swerved across his fingers, wrapping and suckling on them, coating them in his saliva.

Then to top it all off, when all the cream was off his chest and fingers, he started cleaning his lips by licking it with the tip of his tongue, constantly teasing me with his very, very, _very_ slow strategy of removing the sticky cream.

"AaaaaAAAAHHHHH!" I drop my binoculars to the dirt and hold my head. "LICK THE DAMN CREAM OFF ALREADDDYYY!" I shout out to myself. My face was burning red now, and my head felt like it would burst from the intensity. N-Ness, do you seriously eat your ice cream like that?

Not good, not good. A cracked sigh passes my lips.

Before I knew it, my head started to get lighter and lighter. Oh no, I'm about to faint!

"NO LUCAS!" I command myself.

I try my best not to faint, and I didn't! However, my head pulsed multiple times. Then to my surprise, my nose bursted with blood.

"H-Huh?" I sounded, holding my nose. DAMMIT NESS!

**Ness' POV**

Oh my god, this ice cream is freaking _delicious. _

**TL's POV**

N-Ness, no. The ice cream is supposed to stay _on_ the cone.

Ness.

STAWP IT.

THAT'S NOT HOW YOU EAT ICE CREAM!

**Lucas' POV**

I rummage through my backpack for something, _anything_ for my bleeding nose. But I find nothing. Then as soon as I was about to give up, I hear a familiar voice.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" The voice said.

I jerk my head towards the spot where I heard it. It was Snake!

"Snake! W-What are you doing here?" I ask, feeling a bit more better.

He tosses me one his towels. "Oh, you know, just checking over you to see how your mission was going..." He trails off. "Not to mention that bastard Toon Link stole my dollar!"

"Thanks Snake!" I hold the towel to my nose. "What, TL stole your dollar? _That's_ what you're here for? Snake, it's just a dollar."

"To you, it's a dollar. To me, IT'S MY DIGNITY!" he announces. "Yes, found him! He's over there, next to Ness... and what the hell is Ness doing with that ice cream?"

I look back at him, and somehow, my blood comes out more faster. "H-He's just over there," I say, "being all sexy with that ice cream cone..." I mention that part more quietly.

"Okay? Well, anyways, it's about time I take back what's mine," he replies. Then he got up from his hiding spot, and charged at TL.

Oh god.

**TL's POV**

Let's just get this straight. I finished my ice cream cone in about five minutes. And Ness over here is taking... oh I dunno... FOREVER. And why is he eating his damn ice cream like that?

"Ness," I say.

"Yes TL~?" He looks at me with a smile glued to his face.

"_Please_, eat your ice cream correctly," I beg.

"But I just _love_ to savor my food," he says, laughing a little.

"Oh c'mon! You've been eating for-"

"TL LOOK OUUUUTTTTT!" I hear Lucas' voice.

"WHAT?" I yell. I twisted my head around and see Snake coming at me. "OH SHI-" Before I could even finish what I was saying, Snake rammed into me, and made me fall back onto the ground. When I did, he scooped me up with one arm and ran.

"NESS! LUCASSS! CALL 911! HE'S FREAKING KIDNAPPING ME!" I flail my arms around crazily as I tried to get out of his grip. No such luck. "UGGHH! SNAAAKE!" I pound him with my fist. He still didn't let go!

Well, there's only one thing left to do.

Scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Lucas' POV**

"TOON LINK!" I call over. But he was long gone. Snake already escaped with TL and disappeared from everyone's sight. Poor Toon Link.

I gasp. As soon as I realized I was standing up from my hiding spot I put my attention on Ness, who was now looking at me.

When I saw him, I literally froze there. H-He caught me! Now he's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo stalking him!

I didn't know what to do, I really didn't, so I just...ran. I ran as far as my little legs can go! I jumped over the bush I was hiding behind and dashed down the side of the pool.

"Lucas! Wait!" he shouted.

I simply shook it off and continued running. I'm sorry, Ness. I just couldn't face him right now.

When I was just about to round the corner of the pool, I slipped on a stray puddle of water. From there on, I fell into pool, the deep part of it.

"LUCAAAS!"

That was the last thing I heard before my whole body was fully engulfed in water. The sudden fall stripped me of all my air and coordination. I desperately tried getting back onto the surface but the water was too deep, and I couldn't swim. I needed to breathe soon or I'll...

Everything blacked out.

* * *

**Lucas' POV (cont.)**

I wake up in a dark room. My head feels a little fuzzy and my eyesight was in a blur. Ever so quietly, I sit up as a rubbed the side of my head. What in the world happened?

The place I was at right now was definitely not the pool, or even my room. So I checked around to see where I was.

Well, there was an opened window, which let the bright, pale moonlight flow into the room I was in. And I was laying on top of some kind of bed. Weird, it looks like one of those beds a person would find at the hospital...

I quietly gasp. I'm at the _hospital._

I try my best to stay calm, but fail. I'm at the hospital? When? _How?_ I start feeling more restless by the second, until my memories came back to me. Oh yeah, I slipped and fell into the pool...

"Hey Luke." I flinch at the voice, and then realize that it was coming from Ness.

It turns out he was sitting on a chair right beside me and was laying his head on the side of my bed. Clearly, he has just woken up.

"N-Ness?" Almost instantly, I felt a blush come to my face. Whenever he calls me 'Luke', I automatically feel like someone special to him. Luckily, the room was dark enough for him not to notice.

"I'm glad you're okay," he says, still a little sleepy.

"Yeah..." I say, feeling kind of guilty for having Ness stay at the hospital for me in the middle of the night.

"...Luke, I wanted to ask you something," he says. "Why...why did you run away?"

"I-" I hesistate, "I felt embarrassed..."

"For what?"

"Because I was stalking you the whole day, and I had a feeling you were thinking I was some kind of weirdo," I admit. I could never lie, especially to Ness.

"And... why were you stalking me?"

"That is..." I play with my fingers as I try to avoid eye contact with him. "That's because I really l-like-" Even if I tried, I couldn't finish the sentence.

A long silence flowed throughout the room, and I could feel Ness staring at me.

Then, out of nowhere, he stood up from his chair and pulled me into a hug. His arms tightened around my lower back.

"I like you too, Luke," he replies.

The pink blush on my face now turned into a deep red. H-He _liked_ me back?

At that moment, I took my arms and wrapped them around him, returning his hug. Then I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Y-You don't think I'm weird or anything, do you?" I ask.

"Of course not," he says, "if anyone, I'm probably the weird one here."

"How?"

"Because... I kinda knew you were stalking me the whole time..."

I pull out of his hug instantly and look him in the face. I was blushing like crazy.

"YOU KNEW?" I shout.

"Eheheheeh..." He rubs the back of his head with one of his hands. Now _he_ was blushing.

"A-And you did all that stuff in front of me on _purpose_?"

"Yeah..." A guilty smile appeared on his face. It was written clear on his face that he regretted nothing. "But you enjoyed it, I know you did~"

"I-I DID NOT!" I lie down again and turn my back towards him. "I don't wanna talk to you now! GOOD NIGHT."

"Oh Lucas~ It seems you forgot to give me something," he pointed out.

"And what's that?" I ask in a little angry tone. I turn my head towards him.

Then, out of nowhere, he leaned down on top of me and kissed me. The soft touch of our lips together made my heart almost stop. It continued on for awhile, and I enjoyed every second of it. That is, until Ness pulled away.

He gave me a smile. "You almost forgot to give me a goodnight kiss!"

A confused/embarrassed look ended up on my face, a look that Ness snickered at.

"You're so cute," he says.

My eyes widen at the sudden compliment as my face felt like it was going to melt. By now, I really couldn't think of any other thing to say, except for one.

"G-Goodnight Ness," I say nervously. I couldn't help but let a small smile come onto my face. I was just too happy.

Again, he flashed me one of his beautiful smiles as he gently brushed his fingers through my hair. "G'night, Luke."

With that, I let my eyes close, and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

A few moments later, I feel Ness' hand take mine.

I open my eyes slightly, and I can see him sitting back on his chair, leaning his head down on the side of my bed, sleeping with that little smile on his face.

I sigh.

Despite how sometimes he could do stuff to get me angry or upset, I knew deep inside that I just couldn't get mad at this guy.

And my love for him is to blame.

* * *

**DONE! Thanks for reading! Review (if you want) and tell me what ya think! Also, tell me if I messed up on anything and I'll fix it right up! ^_^ Especially on the dialogue... I'm still polishing my skills on that. **

**Have a good day/night, and stay awesome! **


End file.
